


Without Knowing

by dootdootliteratureclub



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, coon is not involved, i feel like this story has potential, season 13 ep 2 i think, so i might continue it depending on your feedback, takes place somewhere at the beginning of the superhero au, this is one of my first times writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dootdootliteratureclub/pseuds/dootdootliteratureclub
Summary: "And I'm, I-I'm...oh, I'm nothing compared to you. A-and if you die, then so will I. Please, we can go to heaven together! Or if we end up as g-ghosts, zombies, or, or vampires...we can tear up this disgusting, corrupted world together. Starting with this town, even though you were battling evil during your lifetime. P-please, Mysterion..." Chaos continued to sob, and his grip on the bleeding boy's hand wasn't getting any softer.





	Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is pretty compliant with the canon. the only thing is cartman never becomes the coon and never gets involved in the superhero shit. so he never interferes.
> 
> everything is the same as the canon: kenny and butters have the same relationship as somewhat close friends, kenny is mysterion and butters is professor chaos, and they meet each other as their alter-egos without knowing their real identities. butters doesn't know that mysterion is kenny and vice versa, yada yada. they become allies somehow, but butters doesn't know that mysterion is immortal and does something stupid. read to see what happens
> 
> i am not confident about this at all.

"I...I-I know you only wanted to do good. I'm, I-I'm so, I'm so pathetic, b-but I wanted to do good as well. I wanted to be an awesome superhero just like you, but I couldn't stop feeling sorry for myself for just one second." The Professor Chaos spat through his tears, with both of his hands squeezing tightly on Mysterion's one left arm, the one that was lucky enough not to have been torn off.

His breaths became more frantic, as he fought back the urge to grunt or a cough. He wanted to survive at least this moment.

"You are Mysterion, after all, and despite everyone how everyone had ignored you d-dying, you rescued our town over and over. You're our hero. You're my hero. You, y-you probably think I'm a real pussy, don't cha? Well, you're right." His accent was now even more high pitched then usual, since he was crying like a baby.

In that moment, Mysterion thought it was adorable, even if he couldn't see any more than the centre of his face and his vision was already starting to fade. However, the pain suddenly kicked in once again.

The blood from his trembling body was already oozing out at an alarming rate. Chaos grasped his hand even tighter as if holding for dear life.

Well, his friend's. But it meant just as well to him.

"And I'm, I-I'm...oh, I'm nothing compared to you. And if you die, then so will I. Please, we can go to heaven together! Or if we end up as g-ghosts, zombies, or, or vampires...we can tear up this evil, corrupted world together. Starting with this town. P-please, Mysterion..." Chaos continued to sob, and his grip on the bleeding boy's hand wasn't getting any softer.

The boy he’d known only as Professor Chaos now had his head face downwards, continuing to wail. Presumably, he did carry a stolen kitchen knife--with the handle wrapped in aluminum foil--from his kitchen as one of his makeshift weapons. It was so mediocre. Chaos reached into his side to reveal it.

“...Gee, I would’ve given anything to escape the reality of my stupid life." He wiped his eyes, squinting at the rough foil texture. "You, y-you gave me a reason t-to keep believing, you know?” Chaos added on between his sniffling. He stifled a smile at the last sentence. He knew he was certain with his coming decision, so he wanted to let everything out. He wanted this boy--this boy, who meant so much to him--to hear everything.

Finally, Mysterion opened his mouth to speak.

“Shut up, I-”

The thought was interrupted when Mysterion hacked violently, causing his stabbed torso to tense up and increase his pulse. He’d coughed up what looked to be another pint of blood, and the stretching failed to cease the pouring stab wounds. It did the opposite.

“No! Stop!”

Chaos held the knife a distance away from his flat belly with both hands, before wholeheartedly shoving it in right in. Mysterion gasped, but that was all he could do. He raised his hand in a poor attempt to grab the knife; it just plopped onto his side once again. He didn’t have much time left.

_ Shit. _

His vision was flashing. With the remaining strength he had in that moment, he used it to painstakingly drag the blade across his upper half. 

Before he was out completely, he had heard a “no!” from Mysterion.

**Author's Note:**

> :( 
> 
> there you go. butters kills himself because he thought mysterion was dying. i guess i could write the next chapter, where kenny wakes up and remembers it all, then goes to school and hears that butters was found dead in a costume of aluminum foil. i could also write a prequel, about butters and kenny's relationship in their real life, and how mysterion and chaos got together. but it all depends on the feedback i get. i don't know if i like this story or not.


End file.
